Recueil de one-shot OC
by crazyMissdream
Summary: Quelques one-shot sur des fantrolls mais jamais les miens. Je préfère largement écrire sur ceux des autres (et maybe les votre si vous me les introduisez :D )
1. J'ai hésité

Une jolie petite kismesitude entre deux fantrolls d'amis à moi. Enjoy !

* * *

"J'ai hesité"

Hésité à l'approcher, hésité à lui parler. Une embrassade discrète,

discuter tout au plus. Je me serais surement pris un coup malgré

sa poitrine inexistante, mais j'ai l'habitude.

"J'ai hésité"  
Hésité à le chasser, et meme à le fraper. Il s'approchait je le tuais,

il s'éloignait je l'attrapais. Un baiser langoureux, peut etre deux,

ses griffes plantées dans ma chaire et mes ongles dans la sienne.

J'ai hésité à l'aborder, elle et son insupportable mèche rebelle,

ses allures de hipster comme de ceux dont les gouts vestimentaires

demeurent inexistants, et par dessus toutes ses manies de nobles,

ces "Meh" sans aucun sens qu'elle prononçait à tout va.

J'ai hésité à l'entrainer dans cette confrontation comme de celles

qui n'ont aucun sens. Le blesser comme il me blesse si souvent,

l'insulter à demi-mots même si cela reste sa spécialité.

Et l'avoir tout à moi en cette mâtiné.

J'ai hésité à même l'appeler, ne serait-ce qu'un signe de la main,

quelques mots lancés de loin, lancés à elle seule. Elle, ou il d'ailleurs,

j'ai jamais su si c'était une fille ou un mec. Pas que j'en ai quelque

chose a fouttre, mais ça en décevait tout de même exaspérant.

Comme un peu tout chez lui en fait.

Faiska ne m'en avait rien dit, je n'avais donc point a faire d'efforts

quand lui s'emportait pour des conneries. Le moindre sous entendu,

le moindre pique, si peu de retenu et si peu de charisme.

Son caractère de merde, ses taquineries incessantes et m'énervant

au plus au point. J'aurais pu l'insulter, j'ai hésité à le faire comme

il me prend si souvent. Des mots blessants, spontanés, aussitôt

renvoyés, une joute dont l'issue n'a que peu d'importance tant

qu'elle permet de la détruire petit a petit.

Je le voulais mort mais l'on ne meurt qu'une fois, alors j'ai hésité

à casser mon jouet préféré, ce lowblood si facilement remplaçable

et pourtant si unique, l'un des seuls à pouvoir me faire face.

Il ne m'a jamais mérité, et pourtant j'ai hésité.

J'ai hésité à lui casser sa grande gueule de highblood,

l'avoir a mes pieds, la voir tantôt lutter comme de ces

combats qui me ravissent tant, tantôt la voir me supplier

dans une de ces positions de faiblesse et de honte dont

nul ne saurait se venter ni même se souvenir.

Il n'y avait pas de quoi, je détestais tout chez lui.

Cette façon qu'il avait d'insérer ses fichus Motherfox dans

ses phrases, ces lunettes lui donnant un air hautain et

cette attitude à mon égard qui se voulait désagréable.

J'ai hésité à détruire tout ce qui me répugnait tant chez lui.

J'ai hésité à harponner ce poisson qui me filait si souvent entre

les pattes, ce troll exécrable et imbu de sa triste personne.

Elle me prenait de haut, je la rabaissais, et à ce moment précis,

j'aurais voulu la tuer.

Tout aurait pu s'arrêter.

Tout aurait pu déraper.

 _Mais j'ai longtemps hésité, et finalement, rien ne s'est passé._


	2. Juste une peluche

Monologue d'un troll passionné de couture. Il aime _**beaucoup**_ les peluches.

* * *

J'avais commencé à m'atteler dans la pièce principale de ma hive, aiguille en main, coupant délicatement l'extrémité de ce fil nacré du bout de mes cornes aiguisées. Le tissu à mes pieds et la ouate à coté, j'avais tout pour achever cette œuvre qu'il me rêvait tant de créer.

Je voulais juste faire une peluche, surement lui offrir avant de m'en coudre une semblable, ornée comme toujours de cet éclatant sourire qui le caractérise tant.

Oui, je voulais juste faire une peluche.  
Mais hélas je n'arrivais à rien.

Elle n'était pas moche, mais loin d'égaler sa beauté, loin de lui ressembler, loin de me plaire. Avec une pointe d'agacement je jetais le prototype dans mon dos sous le regard passif de mon Lusus, il me fallait recommencer.

Aiguille en main, fil coupé, traversant le tissu de part en part afin d'en assembler les parties. Cette fois ce serait la bonne, il n'y avait pas de raison.  
Je voulais une peluche à son effigie, lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau. Certains auraient trouvé ça malsain, mais j'aimais a me dire que c'était juste mignon.  
Apres tout nous étions amis, peut être plus que ca de mon point de vu, mais amis tout de même.

Je me concentrais chaque seconde un peu plus, tentant de retranscrire ses taches de rousseur le rendant si adorable, ce regard perçant et adoucis a la fois, cette expression sur mon visage lorsqu'il rigole a l'une de mes blagues.

Mais elle n'était rien de tout ça et encore une fois je la jetais derrière moi.  
L'un après l'autre les échecs s'enchainaient et le tissu venait à me manquer, ce serait le dernier essai.

Le fil pénètre d'un coup sec le châle de l'aiguille avant d'y glisser de tout son long. Les extrémités se touchent, puis s'enlacent dans un nœud les empêchant a jamais d'être séparés. Un peu comme nous deux. Une fois que j'aurais cette peluche, il serait a moi cet être que j'aime tant, il serait a moi, littéralement, et pour toujours.

Je pourrais profiter de son frêle corps d'adolescent, contempler son visage absent de toute cicatrice contrairement au mien, et savoir qu'il n'en penserait jamais rien puisque les peluches de pensent pas.  
Je tentais d'imiter parfaitement ses deux petites cornes dressées parallèlement sur le haut de son crane, ses cheveux en bataille qu'il me plait de décoiffer chaque fois un peu plus d'un amical coup de main, allant même jusqu'a reproduire ce tee short qu'il arborait sans cesse.  
Je tentais de l'imiter mais rien ne me plaisait.  
C'était mon dernier échec.  
Et je n'avais plus de tissu.

Dans ma main cette aiguille désormais teintée de bleu, glissant dans la chaire de sa dépouille inerte. Dans ma main l'outil de mon œuvre achevée, une bouche cousue, un sourire figé.

Je m'approche de lui, mes pieds nus pataugeant dans cet amas d'entrailles jonchant le sol, peu a peu dévorées par celui qui m'a élevé. Je l'enlace pour profiter des quelques brides de chaleurs persistantes dans son corps, lui ôtant au passage les lunettes encombrant son visage.  
J'accompagne ce geste d'un tendre baisé, sans me presser, j'avais désormais tout mon temps.

Je voulais juste une peluche, et je l'ai finalement obtenue.


End file.
